Temporarily Helpless
by anyrandomfandom
Summary: Soubi devotes all of his attention to Ritsuka when Ritsuka get sick.
1. Chapter 1

**Temporarily Helpless**

**_Hello everyone! I've written a few stories in the past here, and reading them over again, I wasn't too pleased with them, but I'm back, and I've basically rewritten one of them. I hope you enjoy!_**

**Finally, Ritsuka's mother was in a mental hospital. All it took was for Ritsuka's father to be around the house long enough to notice how completely gone her mind was. Now, Ritsuka no longer had to deal with trying to please her, or avoid her beatings. Unfortunately, his father had to be out of town for the next two weeks. In his hurry to settle paperwork at the mental hospital, he informed Ritsuka that he would be away, and asked his skinny son to see if he could stay with a friend while he was gone. Ritsuka nodded, and went upstairs. He had found a place to stay.**

** Monday morning, Ritsuka's father kissed him goodbye, and headed out the door with his briefcase to go catch his flight. Ritsuka finished his toast, and put on his coat and backpack. He locked the door on his way out, after checking that the key was in his pocket. It was a cold morning, and Ritsuka headed down silently to meet up with Yuiko to walk to school.**

** Ritsuka spent the day as usual, not participating unless called on by the teacher, silently looking out the window, counting down the time until Soubi would be out there, waiting for him. Ritsuka was being handed back an amazing score on his math test as he saw Soubi walk around the corner. He had on a long, purple coat, and smoked a cigarette, as he rested with his back up against a wall. **

**_"That dick,"_**** thought Ritsuka. ****_"Has to have his damn cigarettes wherever he goes. Never thinks about what it does to him, and the people who spend time with him…. Or how much I care about how he should stop smoking,"_**

** Soubi had finished the cigarette before Ritsuka got down to see him. **

** "How was school today?" Soubi asked Ritsuka, smiling down at him as he took his hand.**

** "Boring," said Ritsuka, as they walked down the sidewalk towards Soubi's house.**

** "Do you have any homework?" he asked him.**

** "Yeah, but it won't take more than 5 minutes. It's really not that hard," Ritsuka replied.**

** "Do you have anything to study for tonight? I can help you, if you'd like," offered Soubi.**

** "I don't need to study tonight," said Ritsuka. Soubi continued to try to carry out a conversation.**

** "I haven't gotten to see you in about a week. What did you talk with your therapist about last week?" **

** "Nothing," Ritsuka said unenthusiastically. Soubi sighed. This was getting nowhere. Of course they had talked about SOMETHING. That was right after Ritsuka's father decided to institutionalize his mother. He wanted to know how Ritsuka felt about the whole situation. After all, he had picked him to be his caretaker for the next two weeks. Ritsuka only casually talked with him as they walked back to his house.**

** Soubi had started to make dinner, and he was in the kitchen talking with Kio while Ritsuka waited, watching T.V.**

** "Will you still be getting your work done?" Kio asked Soubi. **

** "Of course," he replied.**

** "You'll go to classes, too, right?" **

** "Yes, Kio. Ritsuka may be my responsibility for the next couple of weeks, but I'll paint while he's at school, and he's 12 years old, so he can take care of himself during the short amount of time I'm at my classes with you. And he can always text me whenever he needs something,"**

** "Fine. I just hate how last minute you get with all of your projects, just because you need to stop everything and wait on him hand and foot,"**

** "Ritsuka's not spoiled, Kio," countered Soubi. "I just think he needs more attention and care,"**

** "He gets everything he wants!" responded Kio.**

** "But, he used to have to deal with the awful mother of his. I think he deserves most everything he wants,"**

** "Your children will be spoiled out of their minds. I don't think you ever punished Natsuo or Youji; those rude little brats. They didn't have any rules to follow, at least not that I could see. They did whatever they wanted and YOU did everything THEY asked. I don't think they even went to school-"**

** "Kio, they're different,"**

** "Still spoiled,"**

** "Yes, I did spoil them. Are you happy now?"**

** "No! I'm just saying you shouldn't revolve your whole life around every single want Ritsuka has, or he'll become even brattier!"**

** "I'm just trying to make up for a lot that he's needed but didn't get," said Soubi.**

** "He's fine now that he's with you,"**

** "He's still depressed,"**

** "You're doing the best you can do to help him, though,"**


	2. Chapter 2

** Soubi left Kio to finish tending to their meal so he could check on Ritsuka. **

** "Ritsuka," called Soubi, entering the living room. Ritsuka didn't notice. He was sitting up on the couch watching T.V., but he looked like he was just about to fall asleep. Soubi walked closer and Ritsuka looked over to him, watching him sit down beside him.**

** "Honey, are you alright?" Soubi lovingly looked into Ritsuka's eyes. Ritsuka pulled himself together slightly so he could respond.**

** "I'm fine! I'm just tired," said Ritsuka. Soubi watched Ritsuka as he had his little outburst. Ritsuka's face looked a little flushed and upset now that he was done talking.**

** "Do you want to talk? Tell me what's bothering you right now. We can discuss it, and maybe I'll know something that can help you with it," Soubi tried to comfort Ritsuka.**

** "I'm fine…I'm just really tired…" he said again. **

** "Stay awake for dinner, it'll be ready in 5 minutes," said Soubi, looking over Ritsuka's pale face.**

** "Are you sure you're alright?" he asked once more.**

** "I'm fine," Ritsuka started again.**

** "Here, I want to feel if you have a temperature," said Soubi, moving his large hand up to Ritsuka's face.**

** "I said I'm fine!" Ritsuka was annoyed.**

** "Calm down," Soubi cooed, "I just want to see if you're warm," He pushed back Ritsuka's bangs and put his hand over his forehead. Ritsuka reluctantly sat there, "dealing" with Soubi's care. Soubi moved his hand down to the side of Ritsuka's face. He felt just fine. Soubi kissed Ritsuka's cheek and got up to go help Kio finish cooking. **

** Kio stayed for dinner. He, too, tried to get Ritsuka to talk, but Ritsuka was just tired and unpleasant. He was also barely eating. Soubi was concerned.**

** "Do you like the meal? Do you want something else?" he asked.**

** "No, it's good," said Ritsuka. **

** Ritsuka didn't eat much more by the time that Kio and Soubi were done. The adults carried their plates off to the kitchen. Ritsuka stayed seated.**

** "Do you think he's ill?" Kio quietly asked Soubi, once they were far enough away that Ritsuka couldn't hear them.**

** "He has to be. He's just not acting himself. But, when I felt his forehead earlier, his temperature was normal,"**

** Soubi and Kio finished the dishes and walked out together. Ritsuka was still just sitting at the table, and coughed a little into sleeve.**

** "Ritsuka, you didn't eat much of your dinner, and you're acting a little out of it. Do you feel alright?" asked Soubi.**

** "I'm fine," Ritsuka mindlessly said again.**

** "I don't think so," said Kio.**

** "You're not in pain? Ritsuka, let me feel your forehead again,"**

** "You already felt my forehead. I was fine then, and I'm fine now," said Ritsuka defiantly.**

** "Look," said Kio. "We're the adults, we're in charge. Let him take care of you before your symptoms get worse from being left untreated," **

** Soubi calmly put his hand on Ritsuka's forehead. Soubi frowned a little, and pushed his forehead up against Ritsuka's. "Kio, does he feel warm to you?" Kio touched Ritsuka's cheek.**

** "Yeah, he does…you're sick, Ritsuka," **

** "No, I'm not," Ritsuka argued.**

** "It seems you started to get a temperature over dinner. Can you please cooperate so I can make you better?" Soubi asked. Ritsuka sighed. **

** "I could be feeling a lot worse. You don't need to swoon over my slightest loss of appetite," Soubi gave Kio a little smile, thanking him for helping deal with Ritsuka's attitude. He was pretty sure he could handle taking care of Ritsuka by himself. Kio smirked back at him and headed out to go home for the night while Soubi wrapped his arms around Ritsuka. Kio knew that Ritsuka needed some more personal care from Soubi.**

** "What hurts?" Soubi asked as he hugged him.**

** "I have a little stomachache," said Ritsuka, sounding slightly helpless. **

** "Oh, honey," Soubi cooed. He put his hands on Ritsuka's shoulders and looked into his eyes.**

** "Why don't I carry you to my bedroom, and I'll take your temperature? Then I can get you medicine, and all you'll need done before going to sleep is to brush your teeth. Okay?"**

** "Mhmm," Ritsuka said, nodding. He looked upset. He wasn't hiding that he felt ill anymore. He held out his little arms for Soubi to pick him up. Soubi lifted Ritsuka up under his arms, and picked him up so he could wrap his legs around Soubi's waist, and his arms around his neck. Soubi held the warm boy tight. He was relieved that Kio had helped him calm Ritsuka down. It was quite the feat to have Ritsuka behave as helpless as he felt. **

**_"Maybe Ritsuka will let me do whatever I think is best for him..."_**

** "Would you like to stay home from school tomorrow?" Soubi asked. "You'll have to if your body temperature is up by very much,"**

** "Yes," said Ritsuka.**

** He laid Ritsuka down on top of the comforter. Ritsuka settled down with his head on a pillow. It was only 7:30, and Ritsuka seemed as if he could fall asleep right then if not kept awake. But, Soubi was thankful for that; he figured that Ritsuka is better off sleeping through some pain as opposed to having it keep him up. Ritsuka coughed into his sleeve.**

** "I'm going to go get the thermometer, Ritsuka." Soubi said as he left the room.**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Would it be okay with everyone if I deleted my old stories? I'm kind of embarrassed by their writing quality, and since this is basically a rewrite, would everyone be cool with just this as a replacement_**_**? **_

**Soubi sat the thermometer down on his dresser and lovingly brushed his hand up against Ritsuka's cheek. Ritsuka had already rolled himself over to get comfortable enough to fall asleep.**

** "Good," thought Soubi. "I won't have to make him move much."**

** "I'm going to take off your pants now, Ritsuka," he said.**

** "No," said Ritsuka, his eyes wide. **

**_"I want to sit up so I look less helpless so he won't put that up my butt, but I don't want to get up, either…I am sick, after all."_**

** "You can't put that in my butt. You just can't."**

** "It's just a thermometer, Ritsuka, what's so wrong about me taking your temperature?" Sexually, Soubi was definitely going to enjoy doctoring his little broken doll. **

** "You just can't. Besides, who used that last?"**

** "Last, I took Youji's temperature,"**

** "Just…don't. You don't have to put anything in my butt to make me healthy again!"**

** "Ritsuka, I do need to. It's all for the best. Is that not how you're used to getting your temperature taken?" Knowing Ritsuka's older brother definitely had an advantage here.**

** "Just shut up, Soubi. Just shut up. Do you have some weird kind of thing for this? I don't want you putting anything in my butt!"**

** Soubi, sitting on the edge of the bed and gently putting his hand over Ritsuka's, added,**

**"Your tummy hurts, doesn't it? I'm not doing anything out of the ordinary that you're parents wouldn't do to fix this for you, am I?" Ritsuka's stomach started to feel a little worse.**

** "Oh, fuck!" he suddenly sprang up to go find the bathroom, or at least a trashcan.**

** "Ritsuka?" Soubi was taken by surprise and he put his hands on Ritsuka's shoulders. Ritsuka couldn't hold it any more. He started to vomit on Soubi's shirt. Soubi swooped him up with one arm and carried him over to the trashcan. He lifted it up and held it in front of Ritsuka, walking him back to the bed. He sat him down gently and held the trashcan in front of him.**

** "Shit, I'm so sorry," Ritsuka said, his throat sore, and his face red with embarrassment.**

** "Don't worry about it," Ritsuka threw up some more. Soubi took of his shirt, and then gently touched Ritsuka's shaking shoulders, and began to stroke his back. Ritsuka pulled his head back up, with his hand covering his mouth. He sat still for a minute, but then started to cough again. One more vomiting spell.**

** "Thank you," he said quietly when he finished.**

** "Do you feel any better?"**

** "Not really, but I think I'm done for now,"**

** "Stay right here, I'm going to get some paper towels," Soubi picked up his shirt as he got up to put it aside to be washed.**

** Soubi gently cleaned Ritsuka's face. Ritsuka continued to sit still, holding the trashcan. Soubi was impressed that Ritsuka let him clean him up. He thought he'd demand that he'd care for himself, but Ritsuka looked as if he'd appreciate being taken care of. **

** "Ready to lay back down?" Ritsuka nodded, and handed the trashcan to Soubi to be set down nearby. Soubi noticed the bit of vomit on Ritsuka's shirt and pulled it up over Ritsuka's head carefully. Ritsuka silently just let him do as he pleased, and settled back down into bed as Soubi picked up the thermometer.**

** "I just…don't want you to take my temperature in my butt," Ritsuka whined quietly. He still had a little bit of fight left in him, it seemed, but not much.**

**_"Throwing a tantrum isn't going to help me," _****thought Ritsuka. ****_"Eventually, I'll just be in the same position again with less dignity,"_**

** "You're okay, you're okay, let Doctor Soubi take care of you," Ritsuka frowned reluctantly, but he knew he had lost.**

** "You ready now?"**

** "Yes," said Ritsuka, in a very upset tone.**

** "Good," said Soubi. Ritsuka rolled on to his stomach as Soubi began to slowly pull Ritsuka's pants down and off, folding them and setting them to the side.**

** Ritsuka buried his face into the pillow. He was scared, scared that he was in such a compromising position that could end badly very fast, and scared that he would be noticeably turned on. He tensed up. Soubi noticed this and tried to comfort him. He ran his fingers down Ritsuka's back. Ritsuka responded with a shiver, and tightened up a little more. Not exactly the reaction Soubi expected. **

** "Open your legs a little and get comfortable,"**

** "Hell, no!"**

** "Just spread your legs a bit. You're all tightened up," Ritsuka readjusted himself. His balls were showing slightly, but he had no idea. Soubi gently pushed on the side of Ritsuka's pink entrance with his thumb, and heard a short, muffled moan. He pushed in the thermometer, twirling it a bit. Ritsuka was completely tight, but he continued to push it down a couple of centimeters. Ritsuka's hard dick pressed into the bed, but the rest of him didn't move. He wouldn't allow it. He couldn't let himself make any more pleasured sounds, either. Soubi, whose cock was also beginning to stick up, couldn't know about this. Soubi gently let go of the thermometer and stroked Ritsuka's bottom before he lifted up his hand. He laid down next to Ritsuka, careful not to touch him with the hard front of his pants, and began to massage his back. Ritsuka calmed down and shifted a bit to be comfortable, and allowed Soubi to stroke him for a few minutes. **

**_Beep. Beep. Beep._**

** Ritsuka's temperature registered. Soubi slowly removed the thermometer.**

**_"38.9. Poor baby,"_**** Soubi sat it down on the nightstand and pushed back Ritsuka's hair and kissed his cheek.**

** "Where did you pack your pajamas?"**

** "Mm, they're in the living room, in the big, black suitcase," Soubi fetched them and some tiny black boxers for Ritsuka.**

** "Just leave them on the bed, I'll change into them. But, could you be back in a couple of minutes?"**

** "Of course," Soubi stroked Ritsuka's cheek and left the room, carefully closing the door behind him. Ritsuka quickly got dressed, not wanting Soubi to come back in and see his erect dick still out. Ritsuka wasn't quite sure what he'd do with that thing. Soubi would be back soon, and he sure as hell wasn't going to let him notice that this turned him on.**

** Soubi waited by the door, facing a similar problem. Ritsuka would freak out if he realized how aroused Soubi was. He decided that it would be for the best to keep his hand out of his pants since he certainly didn't have enough time to get the job done. He needed to get back to taking care of a certain cute boy who needed him. Still, he couldn't stop thinking about taking Ritsuka's temperature, and daydreaming of how he'll get to do it again soon. He wondered if Ritsuka would spread his legs any more. But most of all, he wanted to know if this was also making Ritsuka horny. He knocked on the door.**

** "Come in," Soubi carried in a bottle of fever reducing medication, a glass of water and Ritsuka's toothbrush to the nightstand. Ritsuka was lying down on his tummy again, same as earlier, but cuddled under the sheets. Soubi poured a few pills into his hand for Ritsuka.**

** "Sit up honey, you need to take these," Ritsuka slowly pulled himself up, hiding his crotch under the sheets. His erection was still slightly noticeable. Soubi would have to be looking there to see if he had one to notice, but honestly, how could Ritsuka not fear that happening? He was handed the pills and glass of water. He sipped at the water slowly once the pills were down, looking up at Soubi with tired eyes.**

**"Thank you," he started to lie back down.**

**"Wait, let me carry you to the bathroom to brush your teeth first,"**

** "I can walk on my own," Ritsuka started to get out of bed, and tripped over himself a bit.**

** "No, I've got you," Soubi picked Ritsuka up into his arms.**

**_"Too late to argue. Whatever. I didn't really feel like walking anyways,"_**** Ritsuka hoped Soubi couldn't feel his disk pressing into him. Unfortunately for Ritsuka, it was obvious. Soubi sat Ritsuka down on the floor. He leaned back against the wall of the bathtub. He started to think about standing up to brush his teeth, but realized Soubi would probably do it for him if he didn't feel like standing.**

**_"Dammit, my stomach hurts,"_**** Ritsuka folded his hands over his tummy and took a deep breath. Soubi got down on the floor next to Ritsuka, who pulled his legs up to make more room, and cover himself. But, who was he kidding, Soubi already felt his prick push into him when he carried him in here. **

** "Open your mouth, Ritsuka," Ritsuka sat silently and enjoyed the pampering while Soubi brushed his teeth. He couldn't remember anyone ever doing this for him. But, that wasn't surprising.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ritsuka was placed lovingly back into bed. Soubi took out some more comfortable pants and changed on the opposite side of the room while Ritsuka's face was buried into a pillow. He climbed into bed beside him. He looked over at the clock. It was only 8. No way he'd actually be falling asleep.**

**_"I guess I'll just slip out once Ritsuka's asleep and try and get as much work done as I can. I won't have when he's at school to work on anything any more,"_**** He put his arm around Ritsuka. He was so adorably small.**

** Soubi was back at Ritsuka's side around 1. He could easily stay up and get more done for a few more hours, but he was nervous that Ritsuka would throw up again, and he didn't want Ritsuka to wake up alone to that, especially since he wasn't even in his own bedroom.**

** Sometime after 2, he heard Ritsuka make a couple of whiny sounds. Ritsuka was hoisting himself up, so Soubi hurried to his side, lifting the trashcan up for him while pushing some hair back from his face. Ritsuka threw up, and then they sat calmly for a minute.**

** "You can put that down, I'm done puking," Ritsuka lowered himself back on to the bed.**

** "I'll go clean this up. It won't take long,"**

** "Thanks," Ritsuka closed his eyes and fell back asleep, completely exhausted. Soubi came back in to ask Ritsuka about the pain, and he assumed that he would want more medicine. But Ritsuka was already asleep, so he just got back in bed and cuddled him.**

** Ritsuka woke Soubi up after 7.**

** "I think I'm gonna puke again," he muttered, sitting up and picking up the trash can. Soubi moved over towards him and rubbed his back. Sure enough, Ritsuka threw up a few times, and then laid back down, Soubi wiped off Ritsuka's face a bit for him and cleaned up. Ritsuka laid down and gazed up to the ceiling with a look of defeat. Soubi gave him a kiss.**

**_"He's too pale…"_**** He put his hand on Ritsuka's forehead. He was burning up. He picked up the thermometer.**

** "Will you pull up your legs for me?"**

** "Fuck, no. I get it. I'll roll over," Soubi undressed Ritsuka, and Ritsuka spread his legs quite far, unintentionally showing himself off. Soubi put his thumb in Ritsuka's bottom, "to make more room," even though that was not at all necessary, considering how wide his legs were spread. He inserted the cold metal and stroked Ritsuka's back, making him as comfortable as possible.**

**_Beep. Beep. Beep._**

**_"39.7…"_**** Soubi got up to get Ritsuka something to drink and some medication. Ritsuka got dressed and then buried himself under the blankets, experiencing an awkward combination of feeling horny, and feeling like shit. **

** Soubi came back and let Ritsuka take some pills.**

** "Are you hungry?"**

** "No,"**

** "Do you want to go back to sleep?"**

** "I don't think I can," Soubi got into bed with him. "Were the pills for my fever or did they also help with pain?"**

** "They should help with the pain. You might also get tired," He gently put his hand over Ritsuka's belly.**

** "What all hurts?"**

** "Just my stomach…but it hurts a lot…"**

** "What do you want do while you wait for the drugs to kick in?"**

** "Nothing, really," Soubi gently started to rub Ritsuka's tummy. Ritsuka closed his eyes for a few minutes, but he was coughing too much to relax. Soubi got up to call Ritsuka's teacher and let her know Ritsuka wouldn't be in class for a while.**

** "Can I get you anything?"**

** "No,"**

** Soubi went out to the living room to make the call. Ritsuka could hear him telling her that he came down with a high fever last night and vomited a few times, but that he was going to be taken to the doctor later today. Ritsuka wasn't really interested in leaving the bed. His stomach was bothering him a lot, but that DID give Soubi an excuse to comfort him, and he liked that part of being sick quite a lot.**


End file.
